


Holiday Happenings -6

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [64]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Hermitville is getting snowed in!
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	Holiday Happenings -6

Grian sighed, shaking his head. He tossed his shulker boxes full of building supplies to the floor, giving up all hope. A huge freak snowstorm had blown into Hermitville, effectively cancelling all the big building plans he had for the day. He peered out the window of his rustic house, frowning when the snow blustering around blocked the view. He threw himself onto the couch, getting ready for a couple days of being snowed in.

As much as he whined about it, he adored the snow, especially snow days. The way the snow covered the ground, sometimes blocking you indoors, made everything peaceful. You were stuck in your own bubble, and the snow muffled any annoying sounds, making the crackling fireplace the only thing breaking the pure silence.

"Let me in!" The door flew open, the wind sending snow swirling around the room. A figure stumbled in, slamming the door behind them, silence returning as quickly as it had been shattered. The fireplace illuminated his face, revealing the snowy figure to be Doc, breathing heavily as his eyes darted around. "It's insane out there!"

"Doc? What on earth are you doing here?" Grian managed to sputter out, the shock wearing off.

"Oh, uh-" Doc chuckled, embarrassed. "I was trying to get to the nether portal in the tower, but ah, flying isn't a good idea today."

Grian couldn't hold back his laughter. "No, I can't imagine so!" He choked.

"Shut up," Doc grinned sheepishly. "So, we're going to be stuck here for a while. Got any good food in here?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea and I wish I could write more on it, but I don’t have the time right now lmao


End file.
